This invention relates to novel hair care compositions. More particularly, this invention relates to hair care compositions designed for use as cream rinses and other hair-treating compositions containing an erucyl quaternary compound.
Various quaternary compounds have been long-known for use in cream rinse and hair conditioner compositions. Typically, these materials have one or more long chain fatty groups. These long chain fatty groups typically are saturated and have 18 or fewer carbon atoms. There have also been attempts to prepare cream rinse and conditioning compositions which are essentially clear, i.e., they are transparent or translucent and not opaque. It is felt by consumers that these transparent formulations imply a hair care product which will leave the hair feeling cleaner.
There are a number of known quaternary compounds which have not been utilized as hair care products. These materials often are utilized as fabric softeners, yarn lubricants, germicides and the like. These quaternary compounds often utilize a variety of different groups. However, for one reason or another, these materials have not been tried or used in hair care products. Reasons for this may be toxicology, solubility characteristics, cost and similar considerations.